


Echoes

by ForeverDoesntExist



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: College!AU, Future Fic, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: Yuzuru is a moody baseball captain.Javier is too nice for his own good.And Keiji...well Keiji is done.Oh and this is sixty years in the future.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Yuzuru Hanyu & Shoma Uno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/gifts).



> Dear Estriel aka the hoe, I hope you have the best birthday! This is a mess and a half but I still hope you somehow enjoy it :P 
> 
> Thank you for listening to my whining and complaining, thank you for giving us the best ideas and keeping this tag alive alongside us, thank you for writing the best fluff and keeping us smiling through every fic, I love you and I wish you everything that is good in this crazy world!

“Why do you even need that money? Don’t you have enough sequins from the last season?”

“What sequins?”

“You think I didn’t see Jackson’s costume? I almost got blind!”

“Checking out my skaters, Kaneko?”

“You wish!”

“ENOUGH!”

Meet Keiji Hara. Student’s Council President and the third-year student dumb enough to accept such a role.

Keiji considered himself a patient laid back guy, someone who knew when to intervene in complicated situations and how to pose as a middleman in tight negotiations.

It took him about two years, to figure that none of these qualities would help him deal with the two most infuriating idiots that the International College had the (dis)pleasure of admitting.

The one sitting to his right was known for his intellectual prowess as well as his athletic accomplishments, despite his delicate looks he was not one to be underestimated. People had instantly labeled him as a nerd back when they were all freshmen but after he joined the baseball team and somehow got them to win their first game in like ten years, Yuzuru Kaneko became something else. He was the first person to become a captain of a sport's team within a year and since then nobody had ever dared to call him a nerd again. Keiji still didn't know if out of respect or because they were afraid that he would chase them with a bat. He also wasn't sure baseball teams had captains at all.

But Keiji called him idiot number 1.

On his left, barely keeping it together was the president of the skating club. Same year as Yuzuru and Keiji, and the reason why half the girls in school skipped classes every Tuesday and Friday, Keiji didn’t know much about figure skating but Javier’s adoring fans surely found it worth missing classes for. Trying to get them to stop ditching classes so they could watch the skating practices had been a completely useless endeavor after two years of dragging screaming fangirls almost by their braids back to class.

Coming from a Spanish family, Javier Mendoza was your typical handsome jock with a smile that outshined the sun and doe eyes that no one could refuse. Everyone knew Javier Mendoza and at some point everyone had has a crush on him. 

But Keiji called him idiot number 2.

Their third year had just started, and the beginning of the semester meant that budgets had to be assigned, plans had to be discussed and projects had to be approved by the Student Council. Meaning, Keiji had to discuss with all the student’s club what their agenda for the next months would be like. And that had been a piece of cake.

Keiji had managed to make the Art Club stop throwing paint at teacher’s cars, the Drama Club had agreed to stop randomly singing in the middle of the corridors, the Science Club promised to make safer experiences that didn’t involve blowing up frogs and most of the sports clubs had just agreed to whatever he had proposed. Even the Choir had taken the news about their piano being set on fire by the Drama club on "accident", pretty well.

If only that was the case for the Baseball team and the Skating Club.

He didn’t even know how it all started if he were to be honest. He didn’t remember things being so bad during their first year, Yuzuru and Keiji had met Javier at the same time and there hadn’t been any conflict between the three. After a few weeks, Javier and Yuzuru had started to talk more and more and for a moment Keiji believed that the charming Spaniard actually had a crush on his best friend. Then out of a sudden, they couldn’t look at each other in the eye and every time they absolutely had to talk, it ended up in a completely unnecessary argument. What on earth made the two hate each other out of sudden was, to this day, a complete mystery to him.

Javier was such a sweet and kind person to everyone, he liked to help as much as he could and enlisted his own club for volunteering projects all the time. He stood up to anyone that dared to mock his skaters and used his popularity to keep the skating club thriving and more alive than ever. He had taken in many kids that didn’t know where to fit in, and even if they definitely weren’t talented skaters like himself, they were still part of the club’s dysfunctional family.

Yuzuru wasn’t as friendly and outspoken as the skater, but he wasn’t a bad person at all. More often than not he would spend his afternoons at the library tutoring his juniors and working on his own assignments. Whenever he wasn’t teaching or studying, he would be by the baseball field, training hard and making sure he would be at his absolute best for the next match. He was a perfectionist and took his role as the captain quite seriously.

There was absolutely no reason for the two to not get along.

But apparently, to Keiji’s misfortune, they didn’t agree.

“Yuzu, dear, we agreed that the basketball club only needed some funding for the trips and new helmets. I’ve checked with Coach Han and he confirmed that the team is not in need of anything else, so what’s the problem now?”

_Besides the obvious._

“I just think it’s unfair that his team gets more money than us!”

It was true. The skating team was in dire need of help so they could finally get the new skaters decent skating boots and blades, and unfortunately, those weren’t cheap. Skating gear didn’t last as long as the basketball team’s equipment, that was a fact but trying to explain that to Yuzuru wasn’t that easy. Nothing ever was when related to the Skating Club.

“They have to buy more equipment. It’s completely logical that they need more money than your team.”

That would have been enough of an explanation for a sane person.

“Since when are sequins part of the equipment?”

“That’s it.” Javier got up from his seat and clapped Keiji on the back, the message was clear, “I’m done here and I rather waste my time practicing instead of dealing with a nerd.”

Yuzuru was already on his feet, ready to shot back some equally dumb insult, but Javier wasn’t finished.

“Oh wait, a nerd should be able to understand the logic behind costs and funding. He’s not even smart enough to be called a nerd."

And that was how Keiji found himself holding a raging Yuzuru back as Javier laughed his way down the corridor and people peeked inside the meeting room wondering why the Baseball captain was apparently having a seizure in Keiji’s arms.

This job definitely didn’t pay him enough to put up with this shit.

* * *

“How did it go?”

“Fine.”

“That baseball looser gave you any trouble?”

Javier turned around and immediately pushed Alex out of his way. This was his fault, he had been the one constantly moaning about how the basketball team captain was trying to sabotage their club and how tiring it was to sit through every meeting, if the skaters had any reason to hate Yuzuru it was on him.

He never had dared to insult Yuzuru though.

And he wouldn’t allow others to even think about doing it.

“Don’t call him that and it’s my fault that he hates me after all.”

Alex sat down next to him and as Javier slowly laced up his boots he wondered if he should try again. If he should ask Yuzuru why he hated him so much even after all these years. Whatever he had done wrong, he guessed that it would be forgivable after two years and barely any contact between the two. But then again, Yuzuru seemed disgusted at him every time he had even thought of approaching him.

At first, he thought Yuzuru really hated the club and the sport itself, but during their first year right after they started hanging out together during lunch, Javier had talked nonstop about his desire to restore the Figure Skating Club to what it used to be and Yuzuru had never once complained or shown his disdain.

He was sure that the baseball player’s problem was all about him when he found Yuzuru talking cheerfully with Shoma Minamoto one day. Shoma had been the latest addition to his skating club, a talented young man with an admirable determination and few years of experience already under his belt. Despite that, Yuzuru seemed to get along with him just fine and as the months passed he noticed how Yuzuru was friendly with almost every kid in their year…except him.

Perhaps he was just scared of the answer that he would get if he ever confronted him about it. Perhaps he was too scared that the only reply he would get would be something like:

_“I found out about your feelings and I want you to stay away from me.”_

Javier’s brain had led him to many bad choices before, but none of them had been as dumb as falling in love with Yuzuru Kaneko.

He had never really planned to confess his feelings for him, but the way he looked at him like he was disgusted by his mere presence could only mean that he had indeed found out about everything and he had lost whatever was left of their friendship.

The other skaters were already inside the rink warming up and Javier did what he did best. He carried on and let the ice consume his every thought.

* * *

“For how long exactly are you gonna keep this up?”

Shoma believed that in his previous life he had been a serial killer. It made sense.

Because that would be the only explanation as to why he was doomed to watch Yuzuru pine over one of his teammates like a high school girl. It wasn’t even funny anymore, it was just sad and depressing.

“Shouldn’t you be skating?”

“Shouldn’t you be outside at the baseball field?”

He saw how Yuzuru shut up and kept looking at one skater in particular like a lovesick puppy. Shoma was half ready to throw him under the bus and pull him from under the bleachers so they could see him snooping around on his crush.

“How does he do that? It looks so hard!”

Shoma looked the skaters and of course, the team’s captain was already warming by jumping quad Axels like it was that easy. It wasn’t, and falling on one of them was like being hit by a truck. Still, it was a basic jump for any decent skater.

“Hey I can do that too, it’s not that special.”

_In a good day._

“Good for you but he just looks so…so…I don’t know he just looks good.”

That was it.

“Get your ass out in the field or I will shove you under his blades.”

Yuzuru pouted like the man child that he was, but lifted himself from his hiding spot and stuck his tongue out at the smaller one for good measure before leaving through the back door.

Some people were really born completely blind.

* * *

This wasn’t a good day. This was quickly becoming the worst day of his life to be exact.

“I just don’t like him.”

Keiji wasn’t relenting and he was exhausted after a day of hard training under the sun. everything hurt and he had almost hit Jun-Hwan with a bat.

Twice.

“Yuzuru, I’ve put up with your shitty behavior for almost two years and a half. I’ve found excuses for your outburst at every meeting, every event without asking you to apologize. I’m tired of pretending for you and I’m done dealing with a child. Either you tell me what really happened or I’m cutting off the budget for the baseball team.”

Yuzuru stopped walking away from him immediately and with a smirk, he laughed at Keiji’s threat, “You wouldn’t.”

Keiji didn’t move from his spot as Yuzuru closed in on him as if daring him to follow his ultimatum through. He knew he had pushed Keiji to his limits, but he just didn’t know how to stop. Perhaps he had finally gone too far.

“Do not test me.”

As he watched his best friend’s retreating back, he realized that this wasn’t about him and Javier anymore. He was about to destroy his whole team’s future because of his cursed feelings and inability to let go.

It had been so easy to fall in love with Javier, yet so hard to forget him.

“Wait!”

Yuzuru knew that Keiji wouldn’t judge him. He had always trusted his best friend with his secrets, why was he so hesitant now?

“I’ll tell you everything.”

* * *

“And this, ladies and gentlemen, is how a perfect triple Axel was performed back in the day.”

Javier proudly pressed the pause button as the younger kids looked between puzzled as to why they were focusing on such a basic jump and horrified by the image quality of the video they had just watched.

“How old is this anyway?” A scrawny kid from the back asked.

_Always the same question._

“This was from a competition held about sixty years ago.”

Shun nodded at the senior’s explanation and as the rest of the freshmen cleared out of the room and made their way to the rink for the final exercises with their seniors, he stayed behind and kept his eyes on the paused frame still projected on the whiteboard.

“What happened to him?”

Javier joined Shun and together they silently stared at the man in front of them, his costume so different from anything they had seen. Gold and black were the main colors of the delicate art-like piece and somehow, despite the low quality of the image, they could spot feathers expertly sewn all over it.

The skater looked powerful, vindictive and Javier wanted to know why. There were so many questions about this warrior. Javier had tried to find answers and chased many ghosts but he never got a reason why.

The reason why he had thrown everything away after a life of greatness and gold.

“I wish I knew Shun. I really do.”

* * *

(to be continued)


End file.
